


One More Night

by PrussianInAmerica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at MorMor, and really, it was supposed to be a lot longer and more in-depth, but I'm lazy and have other things to do so I picked a good spot and stopped it short. It hasn't been beta'd or britpicked, so feel free to point out any mistakes in spelling, grammar, or the characters themselves.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at MorMor, and really, it was supposed to be a lot longer and more in-depth, but I'm lazy and have other things to do so I picked a good spot and stopped it short. It hasn't been beta'd or britpicked, so feel free to point out any mistakes in spelling, grammar, or the characters themselves.

Sebastian didn't remember when it started. Jim could probably tell him the exact day, hour, minute, second he gave in, but he wasn't about to ask. It was hard enough knowing he had.

  
He remembered thinking _It'll just be this once, just to shut him up. Just one time._ Just one time turned into a monthly occurrence. Then weekly. Then nightly. It took Jim leaving the country for a month and a half for Sebastian to realize how far he'd fallen.

  
"Aw, did the widdle tiger grow a spine while daddy was away?" Jim had cooed when Sebastian pushed him away after he got back. "You know where to find me, Sebby dear."

  
He did. And he did find him. Stark naked, spread out over the silk sheets of his bed, waiting.

 

The sight was almost enough to make Sebastian turn around. He wished it was.

  
"You're late."

  
"Sorry, sir."


End file.
